A Year's Seasons
by AngelofDeath2017
Summary: Aurora is a 15 year old girl that has dropped out of school and lives by herself. She played pokémon as we all did when she was young, but when she finds a portal leading to what she soon discovers to be the world of her video games, she explores not just the region, but her life as she tries to find a way back out... This is a MYOC story. Both pokémon and trainer O.C.'s.


**AN: I am accepting O.C.'s for this story. Both human and pokémon, not gijinka however. The more I have (to a decent extent) the better the story will go. Either send it to me in a PM or in the comments, I don't care, but it must be in the format below or I will not accept it. And I just want to point out that based on your O.C.'s birthday, there will be two specific types that your O.C. can walk past, like Aurora and Ice types. These will also be the types your O.C. can connect with, or in other words, catch, without poke balls. I will not disclose your O.C.'s types unless you either wait for it to be revealed, or you're too eager to wait and you PM me about it. You can also PM me about any other question you may have. NOTE: There will probably be some time between this chapter and Chapter 2, not just for time to interpret how the story will go, but also because I'm not doing any new stories at the moment, and technically speaking, this is a new story. Sorry, but there may be a bit of time between now and chapter 2.**

_Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole_

I still tell the stories today. As time passes however, less and less people believe them. Some reject them, and some keep them in their hearts. I tell them as often as I can to spread them, as well as keeping them fresh in my mind.

Today, in fact, I am going back to the forest where it happened. I still remember the first time I saw it: the portal. It happened 40 years ago today; the day I visited the pokémon world.

* * *

I walked into the forest, like every day. My day had gone the same every day since school…let out. I come out here around three 'o' clock to relax and get away from everything else.

My family consists of a mother and a dog. My parents divorced when I was seven and I'm an only child. Since my parents' divorce my mother has basically left me to fend for myself. She's out doing whatever when she isn't sleeping. I take care of the dog; it's the only thing keeping me sane.

I kept walking forwards towards wherever my legs would take me when my white jacket got stuck on a branch. I caught myself from falling over and unraveled my jacket that had somehow managed to knot itself around the branch.

When the jacket had finally been freed from its captor, I looked at it and sighed as I noticed a large hole where it had been stuck. I took it off and adjusted my blue undershirt. I didn't need the jacket anyway, it was the middle of summer and I was plenty warm.

I continued on my way through the forest trying to clear my mind from the stress I've been having. My dog hasn't been doing too well, maybe because its name is dog…

Anyhow, I came to a clearing and was surprised when I saw something that hadn't been there yesterday: A circular patch of dead grass right in the center. Of course this had not been here earlier, so I had to check it out.

I laid my jacket down next to the dead grass and got on my knees to look at it. After studying it for a good amount of time, it still confused me how that grass could have died in one day. I dug into it for a few inches before noticing a faint indigo glow in the ground beneath the hole. This just further increased my curiousness, so I dug deeper. The farther I dug, the brighter the color got.

I went a little deeper before the ground beneath me gave in and collapsed. I fell down, with the dirt from around me. I expected to hit ground, I'd seen caves in this forest before, but I looked down and was surprised to not see ground, but a indigo colored circle in the ground. I couldn't do anything to stop myself from falling into it.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was not where I expected to be, instead of in a purple puddle of water, I was laying on the ground of what seemed to be a white cave. The first thing I noticed about the cave was that it was freezing. I retch for my jacket, then it occurred to me that it was still up above this cave.

I looked up to find a way back up and was confused when I saw noting above me but I solid roof. I stood up and looked around a bit more to come to the conclusion that either I had slid, or that purple light was more than just a light. I was hoping for the first one and looked around the cave for any holes, but there were none I could have slid from.

I kept walking anyway, it seemed to be getting colder the longer I was in the freezing cave. It looked like there were icicles on the roof, meaning it was below freezing. I continued looking around as I walked and saw something move from around the corner, and of course I had to know what it was. I slowly turned the corner and almost did a double take when I saw a small brown ball of fur sitting down next to a stalagmite.

I could have sworn it was one of those creatures from the pokémon game I played as a kid, but that's impossible, right? I just about considered it a weird pig, but then my fears were proven by what looked to be a big ball of floating ice drifted past me.

I didn't think, I just ran. After I gained back my composure enough to think again, I stopped and realized I was completely lost. I started to think of ways I could get out of the cave that was still getting colder. I was only wearing my short sleeve blue shirt, so the icy cave was one of the coldest things I've ever experienced.

After going through just about every option of getting out, one final thought came into my mind: If this is pokémon…what cave is this? I hadn't played that game in years, so it was a strain to remember much of anything. I thought about what cave was ice and had both the creatures I'd just seen, and after what seemed like an eternity in the below freezing temperatures, one cave came to mind: The cave at the top right of the Johto region.

I said the first thing I'd said in days, "I'm in the Johto region…well (then)." It then occurred to me the way you can leave the cave, past a patch of ice. I looked around and found the patch, but it was broken with stalagmites and pokémon were all around it. I tried to avoid them as much as possible, but as I suspected, another of the brown fur balls made its way beneath me. I cringed, expecting to use some type of ice attack on me, but after a few seconds I noticed all it did was lean against my leg.

I ignored it and eventually made my way past the patch of ice. The exit to the cave was right after the ice, and I ran out of the cave faster than I think I've ever ran before in my life. My sprint didn't last long however, because right past the cave exit was a man that seemed to be guarding it from the other side. I hit him so hard we both fell to the ground. I quickly got up, as did he, and I apologized. His only remark was: "How did you make it through that cave with no pokémon?" I looked at him blankly and waited. The temperature had increased but was still barely above freezing. I hadn't noticed, but I was shivering intensely.

A few seconds later he answered his own question, "No matter. It's late and you look like you're freezing. Please, come inside." He motioned towards a small house near the cave and I followed him inside it. He explained where I had come from to his wife, and she immediately ran up to me and covered me with a blanket. Then she asked me, "Do you need anything? Soup perhaps?" I told her I was fine, as did the husband, but she had already started a fire for the soup.

After the husband realized I was going to be here for a little while longer, he asked me, "So, where did you come from?" I had to think long and hard before answering him, "Umm…from the town north of here." The husband chuckled a little and revised my answer, "You mean, 'west of here.' This town is as far north as you can get."

"Yeah," I answered. That answer still didn't make a huge amount of sense, both he and his wife were wearing what seemed to be fur coats and I was wearing a short sleeve undershirt and a pair of sweatpants. But if they didn't ask, I wasn't going to explain it to them.

Once the wife was done with the soup, she put it down on the table next to me and told me, "Here you go. Nice and warm." I told them thanks and sat down to drink the soup. As I drank the soup and the husband left to continue guarding the exit for the short remainder of the day, I thought to myself, 'Well…at least this is better than being at my house with my dog.'

* * *

**Format for human O.C.'s**

Name and birth date

Gender and age (I don't math.)

General clothing style

Attitude and attributes (What makes you, you.)

Likes and Dislikes/preferences

Other notable info

Backstory (Their life unto this point, and how they got here. [Such as being a resident, or maybe they too 'went down a rabbit hole.'] Not too long please.)

**Format for pokémon O.C.'s**

Name, species, and age

Gender and held item (From beginning, if any)

Attitude and abnormalities (if any)

Likes and dislikes/preferences

Other notable info

Backstory (Their life unto this point. Not too long please)

* * *

**_Example (Human)_**

**John Doe's O.C.: **Name: Aurora. Birthday is 1/08/99.

Gender: Female. Age: 15

Clothing style and appearance: White heavy clothes w/ blue accents. More specifically, or at least at the start: White zipper hoody. Blue short-sleeve undershirt. White sweatpants. Blue tennis shoes. (Changes as the story goes on.)

Attitude and Attributes: She is and has been basically alone since she was 7. This has caused her to be more mature than a girl her age should be. Rather quiet, she hasn't had anyone to talk to anyways. She only has a single dog. She is curious, especially about things she's never seen anywhere else. Isn't afraid to get dirty, some would even say to the point of 'being a man.' As time goes on she realizes she always has to have everything her way.

Likes and Dislikes, preferences: Likes for the most part to be alone, but doesn't know what it's like to have friends. Also enjoys the warmth, not so much the cold. This will change as the story progresses, watch for it. Dislikes anyone that tries too hard to be friends with her, this NEVER changes. Dislikes the cold, this will also change as time passes. Hates her mother, never really knew her dad.

Other notable info: Is rather quirky but doesn't know it yet. Had great grades in school before she dropped out. Is not emotional.

Short Backstory: Born, parents divorced at age 7, dropped school at age 12, and hates her mother. She got a dog to have someone to relate to. The dog is almost dead. Her last 3 years after school ended have seemed like an eternity. She walks through the forest near her house _every day_. And…here we are.


End file.
